LOTM: Darkness Incarnate: Liberation of Mobius Part 13 - The Heroes' Next Step
Narrator: Sonic has rescued Princess Sally from the invaders and has also learned the name of these aliens. The Zerg Swam, lead by an alien named Sarah Kerrigan. Having learned this Sonic took Sally to Scourge and his friends so they can figure out what to do next. However Sally is not happy about hearing Sonic helped Scourge. Sally: Let me see if I got this right: Scourge, one of our longest old time enemies who has tried to kill you and destroy us time and time again, and you helped him!? Sonic: Scourge is not our enemy this time Sally. He and his friends have fought Myotismon's minions. I've seen it. Sally: How do you know that's not just a cover!? Scourge: A cover!? For what!? Sally: You make it seem like that your fighting Myotismon by taking out a few soldiers then when our guard is down you betray us! Fiona: We are not working with Myotismon! Sally: Give me a reason why I should believe a traitor like you. Fiona:..... Lara Su: Sally I understand you don't want to trust them. And there are some crimes that cannot or should not be forgiven. But trust me. I have worked with them. They have all changed. Sally:.... Do you think they can be trusted Sonic? Sonic: For helping us stop Myotismon and Sarah? Yeah. I think they can be trusted. Sally:..... All right then. I'll give them one chance. Lien Da: Well now that is over and done with what are we doing next? Sonic: Good question. Jet: We need to get more people on our side. Scourge: Yeah. We are fighting some powerful freaks lead by that ugly bastard Myotismon and an army of aliens. Its gonna take a lot more then Sonic to beat them. Sonic: Well I was able to find some of the other Freedom Fighters over at the city. They are holding up their waiting for me to get back with Sally. Sally: The others are still okay? Sonic: Yep. They are still doing everything they can. Sally: I need to get there and show them I'm all right. Wave: Having the Princess back will inspire others to fight back. Sonic: That is a good start. But I need to find the rest of my friends. Sally: And I know who you should go to next. You need to go save Tails. Sonic: I heard from Cream that he is building robots for Myotismon. Sally: Yes he is. Myotismon did something to him. He's changed. Sonic: I don't know what Myotismon did to Tails but I'll save him! Sally: Here let me see your map. Sonic: (Hands Sally his map) Sally: (Writes down something) Tails is inside a heavily guarded tower right here in the city. Sonic: Thanks Sally. Don't worry I'll save him. Hey Scourge. The aliens might come back for Sally. You think you can get her over to The Freedom Fighters base Scourge: Sure. I'll get it done. Fiona: And don't worry. If the aliens or Myotismon come for her we'll take them out. Sonic: Glad to hear it. I'll meet you guys back at the base once I have Tails! (Runs off) To be continued. Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:What If Adventures Category:Side Stories Category:Transcripts Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate - Liberation of Mobius